Impertinence
by wolfeclipse25
Summary: 'BirdSpeedWater!AU: (Chapter 15) When Whisper got captured, he didn't panic. Instead, he drove the Brain crazy.


**A/N: February 4, 2013**

**This takes place in between Whisper's and Tempest's POV's in chapter 15 (Alpha Male) of my story, 'A Bird, a speed, and Water.'**

**Enjoy the hyperness!**

**-wolfeclipse25**

* * *

When Whisper woke up, he was greeted to the sight of a dark ceiling and purplish lighting. _Huh,_ he thought, _purple lights._

Then he realized he couldn't move. _Holy crap!_ Whisper mentally screamed, _I can't move! Wait- can crap be holy?_ Then he moved he head. _I take that back- I can move my head. _He corrected himself.

"Ah," a voice in a French accent said, "the speedster awakens." When Whisper didn't say anything, the voice added, "I have permitted you the use of your speech, but your body will remain frozen."

"Do you speak French?" Whisper asked immediately.

The response was a little behind. "O-of course!"

"Great!" Whisper grinned, "I love languages! I only know a bit of French though. Rob knows more languages than me, and Tempest knows Atlantean, but he's Atlantean, so that makes sense." Suddenly Whisper let out a mournful cry. "I feel so incompetent compared to them! WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Wha-what are you doing?!" the voice asked in shock.

Whisper ignored him. "I mean, I'm older than Robin so it'd make sense for me to smarter than him, but I'm not! I swear, if we took a SAT- see, I don't even know what those are!- then I'm sure Rob would get a higher score than me!"

"You are under my capture!" the voice said, trying to regain control. "Be quiet-"

"On second thought, do I really care?" A contemplative expression crossed Whisper's face. Then it turned to indifference. "Nah, not really,"

The voice was just about to start talking again when a groan interrupted him. "Man, where am I?"

Whisper's face lit up. "Oh? You're here as well, Captain Marvel?"

"Who's that?"

"It's me! Whisper!" the speedster exclaimed.

"Whisper?! Hey! How's it going?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Nothing much," Whisper replied, "We're captured somehow, and our captor has an _awesome_ French accent."

"Really?" Captain Marvel's face was sparkling. "Say something!"

Happy to regain control, the voice spoke. Big mistake. "You two are under my capture for your unique abilities-"

"Oh my god, you're right!" Captain Marvel interrupted, "That's amazing!"

"I know, right!" Whisper replied.

"Hey, mister voice, can you do any other voices?" the red clad hero asked, his eyes big and innocent.

The voice bristled. "This is my _natural_ voice, you incompetent fool!"

At the words 'incompetent fool' a dark aura surrounded Whisper. "I'm not an incompetent fool…" he mumbled.

"What?" Captain Marvel gasped, "Who called you an incompetent fool! You're not one!"

"I know!" Whisper wailed, "But, everyone keeps calling me one, and it really hurts!"

"Those meanies!"

"They're _really_ mean!"

A whirling, jagged, circular blade slammed and cut into the metal beside Whisper's ear. He 'meeped' at seeing it. Following the thin stick of metal poles, a machine rolled into the light. _The LIIIIIIIIIGHT!_ Whisper thought silently.

Outwardly, he shouted, "You're the Brain!"

The Brain looked miffed. "I don't know if I should be honored that two fools such as the likes of you two know of me."

Whisper gave him an all serious look. "You should. You are in the presence of Whisper the Great, All-Time Amazingly Ninja Speedster- but not as ninja as Robin." He shook his head. "No, no one is as ninja as Robbers." He looked at his fellow prisoner. "And Captain Marvel…"

"Holder of the Wisdom of Solomon," Captain Marvel supplied.

Whisper nodded. "Ah, yes. Wisdom of Solomon, never forget the Wisdom of Solomon."

"Strength of Hercules,"

"Strength of Hercules,"

"Stamina of Atlas,"

"Stamina of Atlas,

"Power of Zeus,"

"Power of Zeus- wait as in _Zeus_, the Zeus as in Lord of the Sky, as in King of the Greek Gods?!"

Captain Marvel looked at his shocked companion with surprise. "Um, yeah?"

"…"

"Anyway," Captain Marvel said, "The Speed of Mercury and one more that I always forget…"

Whisper whistled. "That's a lot of Greek references."

The other hero grinned. "I know, right?"

"Enough!" the Brain shouted. The two fell silent. "I have always been interested in how your powers affect your brains. Now I wonder what actually _goes on _in them!" it hissed.

"You wonder about our brains?" Whisper said, "Isn't that a little hypocritical considering you're a brain?"

The whole machine vibrated in fury. "MONSIEUR MALLAH!" it screamed, "Prepare for surgery! I will do it myself!"

A dark colored gorilla walked into view wearing a hospital mask. "OMG, IT'S A GORILLA WITH A RED BERET! ISAWYOUANDYOUSAWME,DIDN'TYOU?"Whisper was started to vibrate, despite the collar, and talk with his superspeed in excitement. "THATISANAMAZINGBERET,WHERE'DYOUGETIT?! OMG,IJUSTREALIZEDSOMETHING! YOUHAVEABERETANDAFRENCHNAMEA NDTHEBRAINHASAFRENCHACCENT,YOUBOTHHAVEFRENCHTHINGS! AWW,NOWIREALLYWANTTOGOTOFRANCE!"

"MR. TAWNY!" Captain Marvel shouted suddenly. His face was directed at a long furred, red eyed tiger.

"AAAAAHHHH! IT'SATIGER!TIGER,TIGER!EINIEMEANIEMINYMOE,CATCHATIGERBYTHETOE!" Whisper started singing.

"SILENCE!" the Brain screamed. Its machinery started screeching and flashing lights. Monsieur Mallah let out a growl of worry. A metal hand waved it off. "That tiger has brain enhancements, I gave it myself! It is far superior to you two!"

"Did you know that your 'brain enhancements' made alligators like speedster-shish-ke-bob?"

A small screen suddenly opened and Whisper could hear shouting and screeching of monkeys through it. The Brian growled. "Monsieur Mallah, go deal with them. I will do the surgery myself; I am going to dissect both your brains and I'm going to _enjoy _it." The gorilla nodded, ripped off the face mask, and walked away.

"Woah there, don't go all Robin on me." Whisper said. Then he grinned cheekily. "I bet the tiger's not as superior as Robin."

"You are _not_ taking my brain." Captain Marvel said firmly.

"This drill cuts metal. It will surely cut you at least if it can't sever your skull. I had heard you had the Courage of Achilles, maybe you should've asked for his invulnerability." The Brain said.

Captain Marvel's face lit up. "That's the last one! The Courage of Achilles! I always forget that one."

"And yet another Greek idol to add to your trophy room," Whisper said.

The Brain whirled to the speedster. "Be quiet, incompetence!"

Whisper visibly shriveled up on his operating table. "I'm not incompetent,"

Just as the drill came close to Captain Marvel's head, the tiger roared and jumped onto it. "How dare you?!" the Brain screeched. Electric sparks flew from the collar and the tiger collapsed.  
"Mr. Tawny!" Captain Marvel exclaimed.

"Hahahaha! A tiger won't even listen to you!" Whisper laughed.

Then a wall in the distance exploded. Monsieur Mallah hit another wall with a thud. "Monsieur Mallah!" Whisper shouted. He was back!

"Whisper!" a voice yelled.

The speedster perked up. "Tempest? Is that you?" Then a grin split his face as the whole Team- where was Superboy though?- walked in through the hole in the wall. "My dear friends," he announced like a MC, "May I introduce out antagonist for the evening: the Brain! And his sidekick: Monsieur Mallah!

"Impertinence," the Brain called Whisper.

"Who?" Whisper couldn't resist it, "_Moi?_ Impertinent? That's like saying you've lost your mind!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE FRENCH!"

* * *

THIRD

"I have never been so tired in my life. "The Brain groaned, "I don't remember ever yelling that much in my existence " It whirled suddenly to the person behind him. "I blame you," The person held his hands up in surrender and when the Brain turned back around, he shrugged, and then hid his mouth, miming laughter.

END


End file.
